This invention relates to a baby walker to be used by an infant in learning to walk, and more particularly to a foldable walker which is convenient to store and carry.
As is well known, the walker to be used by an infant who is learning to walk comprises a frame provided with casters, a table positioned above the frame for supporting the trunk of the infant and support legs interconnecting and supporting the frame and the table, such that when the infant strolls on the floor with his trunk supported by the table, the device advances on the casters, thus enabling the infant to learn to walk.
However, such a walker is bulky and incovenient to store and carry because the frame and the table are spaced apart from each other and connected together by the support legs. The walker may be collapsible to a compact form if the support legs are foldable, but the conventional folding means, when incorporated into the legs, fails to fulfil the following requirements.
The support legs must rigidly support the infant supporting table above the frame, free of any inadvertent folding even when the walker is moved about briskly.
The support legs must be readily foldable when the walker is not used and readily unfoldable for use so as to render the walker easily collapsible and restorable to shape by the user at home.
The support legs must be compact such that the briskly moving foot or leg of the infant will not be injured by contact therewith. Furthermore, the walker must not be one that will injure the body of another person by contact therewith during use.